Cousins of Uzu
by dragonswing81
Summary: Two new arrivals to Konoha and how Fate weave them into the stories tapestry. OC
1. Chapter 1

**Cousins of Uzu**

Chapter One: **NEW ARRIVALS**

Naruto is not mine, but some of his new companions are. With their arrival who knows how the Fates will weave the storyline...

 **666666666-O-999999999**

In the predawn haze two man were joking about how easy their night shift of guard duty had been. "Hey Izumo it doesn't get any easier than this." Izumo said with his feet kicked up on the admission table in front of him as he reclined in his seat.

"I don't know how you can be so relaxed. You fell asleep for half our shift." Kotetsu replied.

Izumo gave chuckle, "whats going to happen? Rarely do any merchants or clients arrive this early. We have another hour before they usually start coming through."

"Yeah, that maybe so, but you were lucky the shift commander never caught you."

Waving his hand Izumo commented, "Yeah, Yeah, she never comes by more since her secretary went of medical leave. All the paperwork from the latest Uzumaki pranking spree will have her busy for the next week."

"Did you see the one where he set off the that orange paint bomb in the academy sensei office."

"I liked the one where he put ground hot peppers in the mission room coffee pot. It was the perfect excuse to get a new and better one."

"Yeah that was a good one. How about the one... Hey it looks like we have some activity, so get your ass up out of that chair." Kotetsu kicked Izumo's chair out from under him.

 **666666666-O-999999999**

Four figures slowly emerged from the foggy hazed shrouding the forest edge. The two figures in the forefront shorter and cloaked. One in red and other in dark blue. As they neared the gate Izumo noticed something off with the rear two...they have hoods over their heads and looked as if their arms are restrained.

Kotetsu saw this as well and sends a silent signal to the nearest ANBU squad on patrol.

As the four reached the admission table the Andu squad got in position surround the quartet while staying hidden unseen in the shadows.

"Hello wandering strangers what brings you to Konohagakure." Izumo said with a smile.

The taller of the cloaked figures stepped towards Izumo and Kotetsu oblivious a second Andu squad taking a secondary position around the first squad.

"We seek a private audience the Hokage." a female voice stated from the concealed red cloak.

"We brought these two C-ranked missing-nin sweeten the deal. Although your T&I will probably need to clean them up. I swear the one shit himself a few miles back. Between you and me, I think i went a little overboard catching them." said the smaller cloaked female voice cackled as she handed over ninja-wire leads tired to the missing-nins. A wolf masked ANBU appeared to take the leads and disappeared with the two missing-nins.

"Hey what about our seeing the old fart." the smaller shouted. Red punched the shorter blue on top of her head.

"What your mouth," red said.

"Tess that hurt," blue whined.

Kotetsu had a struggled grin trying not to laugh as Izumo had to look away.

"It'll take a litt.." Kotetsu stuttered as a bear masked ANBU appeared towering behind the two cloaked females.

"If you come with me we'll meet with the Hokage shortly," he place a hand on each of girl's shoulder, then shunshin the three away.

"Well that was unexpected," Kotetsu commented as Izumo sat back down and kicked his feet up. Kotetsu could only shack his head at his duty partner.

 **666666666-O-999999999**

In a blink of an eye they went from the village gate to appear in the center of a large dimly lit office. As their senses adjusted to the sudden change of location they saw an elderly man sitting behind a huge desk in front of an equally huge window, with view of village and stone edifice of four faces carved in the cliff. the man was dressed in red and white robes and hat that had the kanji FIRE embroidered for all to see.

Upon regaining their barrings red made the motion to bow, but stopped to place a hand on blue's back forcing her to bow when red resumed her original motion "Hokage-sama," they unison. they righted themselves in silence.

After a few moments in a calm voice Hiruzen spoke, "So what could bring you two young ladies to Konohagakure in such a dramatic way...oh and thank you for your 'gifts', hopefully we can find some uses from them."

Blue stepped forward, "We gave them with a request of a private audience, which this is not it is six people too crowded."

"Six?" Hiruzen was confused.

"Yes.." Blue Purred, "Five are alike," she continued as she slowly turned her couled head, "but one is unlike the others," with that her hand made a sudden motion to the ceiling throwing a kunai up and tugged back on a wire once the kunai found purchase.

Suddenly the room was full of movement as a blank masked Andu fell to the floor with said kunai baried in his thigh. Landing in front of blue. the remaining five animal ANBU visible surround the three in the middle of the room with weapons drawn, but halted at Hiruzen's raised hand, speaking. "It seams you have a third 'gift' for us. How about we continue in private."

Hiruzen gave a nod and the ANBU grabbed the prone man and vanished from the room. Red took a step then slammed her hand to the floor. Where a triple swirl of black kanji writing crawled out from the paper in her hand to cover the floored than spider up the walls to meet on the ceiling encompassing the whole f the room.

At the moment red righted herself and discarded her cloak revealing a teenage girl with flaming red curly hair pulled back on thick ponytail that descended to the middle of her 5'-6" frame dressed in red and green attire. "My name is Tempest Uzumaki, Tess For short. And this is my cousin Nekomi Uzugado."

At this blue removed her cloak to show her 4' darker complection in navy and black attire with short wild black hair that had bluish sheen. Hiruzen chuckled at her cat-eared hair piece.

"Uzumaki you said?" with raised eyebrows

"Yes, we were raised by our 'Ji-san', until he recently passed away." Tess replied.

"That is sad to hear."

Tess stepped up to the large desk and reached across to hand Hiruzen a scroll she had pulled from a bag strung to her back, "He had instructed us to bring this to you upon his death and to seek out my other cousin Kushina Uzumaki, who came here before the fall of Uzu."

Hiruzen took the offered scroll and opened it. With a stoic face he began to read the scroll. It took him several minutes to read. As he finished, "do you know what this scroll contained?"

"No, but i can venture a guess Hokage-sama." Tess replied.

"It is a good thing that that you placed that privacy seal so we may discuss this freely, but first I must express my sympathy to you not only for your Grandfather's passing but to tell you that Kushina Uzumaki sadly passed away ten years ago during the Kyuubi attack."

With a sadden face Nekomi turn away, "All alone still" and flopped unceremoniously on the office room couch. All the while hiding her tear rimmed eyes.

After a moment Tess steeled herself, "Is there by chance anyway Kushina-sama had any kids before she passed or any other of our kin here. We happen to heard mention of an Uzumaki form your gate guards as we approached and I thought..."

With a tired sigh Hiruzen spoke, "This is a sensitive subject to discuss is there by chance a away to accommodate you for the day and pick this up tomorrow i have a feeling my schedule for today is suddenly filling up."

With reluctance Tess replied, "If you would so accommodate us i see why not, but before we leave is there any way we could collect a few bounties for some other missing-nins we've collected on our journeys Ji-san seem to of piled up a few." as she emptied dumped twenty Bond Seal Scrolls on to his desk and Nekomi tossed eight more on to the heap. Hiruzen sat stun at this.

Once Tess canceled the privacy barrier from the room Hiruzen busied his secretary to find a hotel for the girls. A few moments later a staff chunin arrived to escort the girls to they lodges for the night.

After his office doors close, "Bear" the ANBU from before appeared. "Take a squad and shadow those girl make sure nothing happens to them, nor that they cause any trouble." With that the ANBU vanishes once more Hiruzen swiveled around in his chair to gaze out his window when he spots a plume of orange smoke rise up from the market district. At this he raises a hand to rub the bridge of his nose, "I'm getting too old for this job and having to deal with the childish antics of an Uzumaki let alone there being three in the village."

 **666666666-O-999999999**

Next Chapter: **New** **Arrivals Part 2**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cousins of Uzu**

Chapter Two: **NEW ARRIVALS PART 2**

Naruto is not mine, but some of his new companions are. With their arrival who knows how the Fates will weave the storyline...

Past chapters maybe re-edited as new are posted, just cleaning up mistakes as i go.

666666666-O-999999999

Tess and Nekomi Find themselves a traditional looking inn's double suite with their chunin escort having left after saying, 'they'd be for the next day.' They gave the suite a once over before Tess place a security seal on the place so no one could suddenly invate their room.

"That was a little stange, the way the old man dismissed us until tomorrow." Nekomi said while flopping in the futon she was now claiming.

"Well we did just spring us selves on them with our sudden arrival. As well as your performance there with the supposed spy, probably had a factor with our having to meet with the Hokage tomorrow. If you can you may want to inform Hyoka of things." Tess spoke while pacing the room.

Nekomi placed a hand on a silver swirl talisman on her necklace and gave a pulse of chakra and in a flash changed the Catear head piece bacame actual large cat-ears and a long aitl snaked it way out the back of her clothes. "He knows I linked up with him on our way here. he said he'll go hunt for the rest of the day then find a way to hide out within mental range to be able to help if needs be tomorrow."

"He better. I still dont know how you talked me into let im keep my sword and most of our gear with him." Tess grumbled.

"Well he is only a quick summons away and how would it look if we had all our gear on with your sword strapped to you back." Nekomi remarked.

"I could of carried it in a seal" Tess shotback

"You and I both know your storage seals are that good yet. You'd have to put it in a storage scroll anyways, but we never knew if they would have searched us."

"Yeah you're right... This time. I'm going to take a shower it feels like its been ages since i last bathed." Tess walked into their bathroom

"You don't have to tell me, but at least you did stink as bad as those two shit pantses we gave them." replied Nekomi while pinching her nose.

666666666-O-999999999

Later in a large sealed room within the Hokage Tower several individauls sat at a large horseshoe shaped table. The door are swiftly through open and a bandaged figure strodes in, "Hirezun, what is the meaning of this sudden council meeting without my notice."

In a calm, but sturn voice with his pipe still in mouth, "Its HOKAGE-SAMA and with the title I may call a meeting with or without whom I wish," Sending a glaring look at the man "Danzo, but since you are already here we were just about to start."

Danzo, gave a snort then took his set next to his fellow Elder Councilors.

Placing his pipe down while sweeping a look over the people in attendance. "A few matters have just recently come to my attention this morning." Pausing a moment, "Now before anyone give voice to anything let me finish first." With another look around the room.

"Now, some of you me of heard of a small comotion at the Western Gate this morning. Yes two B-rank missing-nin were brought in. They are now with Ibki in T&I, the ones that 'gifted' them to Konoha did so to gain audiance with me."

Murmering start quietly throughout the room, but stopped when the Hokage raised his hand, "I said , but moments ago to wait until I'm done. So continuing once in my presence one immidiately pointed out and caught an easedropper in the room. that appeared as a blank masked Andu. Who is now in Ibki's care as well." He spoke the last in Danzo iritated direction.

In a spiteful tone Danzo turn to speak, "Hirezun, you can't be impl..."

Forcefully, "For a second time it's HOKAGE-SAMA to you, and wait until I'm FINISHED!" the last through clinched teeth.

Continuing,"After the unknown was removed the gave me this scroll and introdused themselves as decendants of Uzugakure," the room filled with shocked faces and some mumerings." The scroll was a letter of introduction for my two visiters and contained a second scroll sealed within. The sealed scroll gave the authors firsthand account of the Fall of Uzugakure and his escape with my visiters' parents...In reading TWO things stood out. One confirming suspitions of Uzu being betrayed by a party close to them and second Kiri's play to release a Tailed-Beast with an unstable seal was first used there."

The room filled with sadden faces of those that realized how close that could of been them near the end of the Third Shinobi War.e

"In the letter it stated that they were the last surviving member of a group of refugees and wanted the current Hokage to rejoin them with their only known relative Kushina Uzumaki."

Shooting up Danzo shouted, "HOKAGE-SAMA, I demand the Uzumaki be placed under me.."

"Like HELL!" unisoned Shikaku, Inoichi, Choza

After a few moments the room errupted with arguing...

666666666-O-999999999

It wasn't until the next evening that the chunin showed to escort the two Uzu to the Hokage's office. upon walking in they knew they wouldnt get a private meeting. When they spotted seven extra persons about the room making no motion to leave as the entered.

"Ladies welcome back, hopefully your stay over night was restful." the Hokage smiled to them.

Tess taking the lead before Nekomi could comment, "Yes it was vary restful Hokage-sama." with both bowing in the center of the room. "I take it we won't be having this in private."

"I'm afriad no. With all activity of your last visit a number of people's interest were atracted to the both of you." Hirezun tilted his head with razed eyebrows towards them. "Now before we start anything how long do you intend to do here in Konoha?"

"We were intending to apply for citizenship and stay with Kushina, before we found out about her death... As we asked before, we heard mention as we approached of another Uzumaki we wish to meet said person or persons first before we make our decision."

An unease feeling went through the room as everyone exchanged a worried glans amoung themselves, some more worry than others.

"Well I guess I will get straight to it then... Kushina died giving born to a son on the day the Kyuubi attacked Konoha nearly ten years ago. With no other Uzumaki present in the village he has had to grow up an orphan."

"What! What about the Senju Clan." Nekomi retorted.

"The Senju Clan has been reduced down to Tsunde of the Sannin as the last. Even more saddening is that she left the Konoha with no desire of returning." Hirezun with downcast eyes.

"Well we'll have to help him where no one else has as his only family. I doubt Aunt Kushina would want his son raise as a complete orphan." Tess inpassioned

"Aunt Kushina?" Tsume asked

"Yes, my father was her baby brother and Nekomi is my cousin by my mother's sister." Tess informed

"Will you be remaining in Konoha with the boy?" Homura asked.

"We have no plans to go anywhere else and we were hoping to use that the bounties for the missing-nins we turned in could be used to by a modest compound for us." Tess stated.

"I want to be a ninja." Nekomi murmered.

"What missing-nins, you turned them in when you entered Konoha." Danzo inquired.

"Yes, they did turn two over when they arrived here, but they also turned twenty-eight more before leaving my office." a look of shock went through most of the room's occupancy. "Half of your payment should be able to by and repair a compound whose occupance were wiped out during the last war. The old Tagogy Clan. It was partially destroyed in the Kyuubi attack."

"That sounds workable. How long would it take to have the compound habitable?" Tess asked

"It'd take a few weeks, long enough for you to aquaint yourselves with your cousin as well for us to access your abilities if you wish to join Konoha's ranks." Shikaku commented.

"So when do we meet our new couz" Nekomi cut in.

"We sent for him before you arrived, he should be here shortly. When he gets here allow me to introduce to him. He may be over excited with this news." Hirezun lend back in his chair a little.

666666666-O-999999999

Next chapter: **MEETING NARUTO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cousin of Uzu**

Chapter Three: **MEETING NARUTO**

Naruto is not mine, but some of his new companions are. With their arrival who knows how the Fates will weave the storyline...

Past chapters maybe re-edited as new are posted, just cleaning up mistakes as i go.

 **666666666-O-999999999**

Iruka was in the middle of teaching his class about the history of Konoha's founding clans the Senjus and Uchihas, when a scroll was suddenly dropped on his desk by a blur of and Andu. It was labeled 'READ AS AVALIBLE' he knew to mean at first moment alone. With no one having noticed its appearance, he pocketed it as he turn to write on the notes for the class.

After a half hour Iruka was able to call a break and letout the student for lunch break. Once the room was empty he locked the door and windows. Then sat down at his desk and pulled out the scroll from earlier. He sat for a moment wondering what it could contain. After a few more minutes checking again that he was alone he opened and unrolled the scroll.

'Iruka, bring Naruto to the Hokage's office at six this evening'

'WHAT DID HE DO NOW!' Were his first thoughts. ''How am I going to keep him occupied for three hours... Oh gods this is going to cost me a fortune in ramen.'' Iruka had a crying giant anime head moment.

Iruka remained seated for a few more moments before getting up to unluck the door and reopen the windows for when his students would return in a half hour.

 **666666666-O-999999999**

Near the end of the school day with a quarter hour left and with everyone working on their assigned work for the next day Iruka approached naruto. "Naruto, I need you to stay after when everyone leaves for the day."

"BUT IRUKA-SENSEI, why me and not Sasuke-teme? I didn't do anything and he's a giant jerkbag."

"YOU LEAVE OUR SASUKE-KUN OUT OF YOUR DOINGS DEAD LAST!" The Sasuke harpy fan-girls chorused.

"Naruto its not about anything you did in class i just need to speak to you." calmly spoke Iruka.

"If its about how awesome of a ninja I am, ok."

With a sign and shake of his head Iruka was near joyful when the clock showed class was dismissed. Five minutes later with the rest of the students gone did Naruto reluctantly appoach Iruka's desk.

"So am I getting advanced because of my awesomeness, or are you just making me a genin now. That'd show Sasuke-teme."

With another sign,"No Naruto, I'm going to take you to get some ramen while we wait for an appointment with the Hokage. A summon was sent earlier with a time of Six for you to be there."

Confused, he looked at the clock, "Holy Cow that doesn't give that much time for ramen at all."

"Naruto, we'll have plenty of time. If you'd leave now we'd have two hours to spend at Ichuriku's."

"What only two hours, that not enough to pay proper homage to the Ramen God."

"Naruto there's no..." Iruka glansed at Naruto and signed, "Lets just go."

 **666666666-O-999999999**

After spending the two hours at Ichuriku's stand Iruka was almost dragging Naruto away after he heavily depleted Iruka's wallet to near empty. "Seven bowls of ramen, I better get reimberst for this." Iruka grumbled, as they made their way to the Hokage Tower.

They arrived at the outer doors of the Hokage's office and the secrutary told them to go right in without looking upfrom her romance novel.

Upon opening and stepping through the doors they saw the room and its many occupanc, with the Hokage jestering them to stand in the middle of the room. Both bowing and saying respectifully, "Hokage-sama""Evening Jiji."

The Hokage first looked to Iruka, "Hopefully this wasn't too much of a hassel for you, Iruka."

"Oh, non at all..."

"Good, good well submit any expense reports to my secutary on your way out. And Iruka I'll be needing to see you tomorrow before your first class to discuss a few things."

"Y-yes Sir, Hokage-sama" Iruka bowed, turned and left. As he exited Iruka closed the door.

Once the doors closed Hiruzen looked to Naruto, "Now Naruto-kun the reason you've been summoned here is because..."

"I swear Jiji I didn't do anything, it wasn't me that put the hot pink dye in the Mizuki-sensei's shampoo." Naruto pleaded.

Chuckling to the Hokage continued, "Thats not why your here. Actually your being has here nothing to do with what you might have done, but because there are some people I need to introduce you to...They're related to you."

At this Naruto's eyes and smile lit up from 100 watt to 1000 watt in five seconds, "Really Jiji, Really." Naruto was so excited he started to bounce in place.

The Hokage jestered behind Naruto making him turn around to see two girl step away from either side of the closed doule doors. The one to his right looked to be a few years older with long red hair dressed in red and green kimono styled skirt that came short of her knees. The other looked closer to his age, but shorter than him and with dark hair. Wear the same style as the other except blue and black with a cat-ear head piece.

"Naruto-kun, I would like to introduce you to you cousins Tempest Uzumaki and Nekomi Uzugado. Tempest-kun and Nekomi-kun this is Naruto Uzumaki. They just arrived in Konoha yesterday."

"Yesterday, they gots here yesterday and I'm only hearing about them now?"

Tess lowers herself to knees in front of Naruto, "Yes, Nekomi and my arrival was no small matter for the Hokage-sama. As you can see by all the people here was stirred a bit of a hornet's nest. Seeing as they thought you were the last of the Uzumaki Clan They'd see"

"Uzumaki Clan? I'm part of a clan? Where is the rest of the clan?"

With a sadden face, nearly to tears Nekomi put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "We are now the last of the clan."

"What happened to the rest?"

"Naruto, it'll take sometime to explain. So for the remainder of the week you'll be excused from classes to allow you to get uses to your new family. They will be going to inspect a disused compound tomorrow to see how they want it repaired and renavated."

"Really, really."

"Yes, and once its done and we're moved in we'll start introducing you what it means to be an Uzumaki,"

"Then I'll be able to be a badass ninja, believe it."

"Pray tell us how you will instruct him in the ways of Uzumaki Clan?" Danzo interjected.

"We have a bunch of Clan scrolls sealed up. Speaking of which this place better have a library and study/workshop."

"Where are these scrolls I see nothing of the sort on you."

"Well mister nosy and all having to get in our business all that is with my partner waiting outside Konoha's walls."

"Really now, aren't you a little too young to be saying that."

"You old pervert he's my neko-nin and I can summon him whenever I need to."

'Neko-nin?"

"Yeah I've been bonded to a shadoupansa since we were been little cubs."

Eyebrows were raised all over the room at this.

"Jiji, does this mean I get to move in with my new family?"

"Yes, Naruto, it does and if you were paying attention you would of also heard that you'll have a new home with them in a compound just for the three of you. That I'll show to you tomorrow so we can assign what work needs to be done to get you guys moved in as soon as possible."

"That will be in the morning. Then in the evening we'll access these two ladies abilities if they wish to join Konoha as kunoichi and see where to place them during a six month probation." With a and raised to stop Naruto or anyone else from saying anything. "Standard practice for foreign shinobi."

"We understand." The Uzumaki reply.

"So with that in mind. I want you three back here by nine tomorrow morning. I'm have my schedule cleared from then on."

Shikaku inquired, "But sir, what about the rest of your appointments and paperwork."

With an evil glint in his eye, "Why Shikaku thank you for volunteering to take care of all that for me." Hiruzen was laughing on the inside, no he was dancing for joy to pass the accursed paperwork off.

"Troublesome"

 **666666666-O-999999999**

Next Chapter: **EXPLORING THE COMPOUND**

A/N; I hope you enjoy the story so far. I appaligize now for any spelling, or suffix errors its been a few years since I wrote a story this long other than just in my head. I don't have a beta-reader to check it over. I will be re-reading the posted chapters and make corrections when I go to post new ones. So, sorry again if you might have to re-read as I update.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cousin of Uzu**

Chapter Four: **EXPLORING THE COMPOUND**

Naruto is not mine, but some of his new companions are. With their arrival who knows how the Fates will weave the storyline...But Tempest and Nekomi are mine!

Past chapters maybe re-edited as new are posted, just cleaning up mistakes as i go.

 **666666666-O-999999999**

After leaving the Hokage Tower the three Uzumaki walked toward the girls' hotel. Naruto kept staring at his cousins in awe.

"So Naruto since this is your village you can you show us to somewhere to eat." Tess asked.

"Have you ever had ramen? Well if you have non is better than Ichiraku's." Naruto exclaims

"I prefer eating dango, myself. But I'll suffer with having your ramen." Nekomi said.

Naruto stopped walking to stand in shock, "How can you say that eating glorious ramen is suffering. Its like eating part of heaven in a bowl."

"Well that's how I feel about fresh warm and sometime gooey yummy goodness." Nekomi looked at Naruto and decided, "Ok, we'll have ramen this time, but next time its dango. Ok?"

666666666-O-999999999

They ate at Ichiraku's then went to went to the girls' suite. While girls talked of some of their adventures awkwardly not really knowing how to connect with their new found cousin.

At some point all the excitement of the day caught up with Naruto and he fell asleep leaning up against Tess who wrapped an arm around him. While Nekomi placed a blanket over them. Before they, themselves fell asleep.

 **666666666-O-999999999**

At the appointed time the next morning the three Uzumaki find them outside the Hokage's office. Just as they reached to open the doors they opened from within. The Hokage was in mid sentence as he walked out, "and Shikaku make sure all the paperwork is finished before I return or you'll find more then that on your desk for the next week." Sarutobi a quiet evil giggle as he finished. 'Take that demonic paperwork.'

The three bow to the Hokage, "Good morning Hokage-sama."

"Good morning, Naruto and ladies. Lets get this under way. The compound is situated near the southwestern portion of the wall. It would be a half-hour walk, but I will have my Andu shunshin us to the entry gateway."

Each felt a hand on their should than found themselves in front of damaged walled archway with one of the two gate lying on the ground. The one still hanging had half of the former Clan's crest on it.

"Now keep in mind we'll be making repairs to priority areas to get you moved in first, but the walls and gateways will be made after the Main House is repaired. You'll find that this is one of the only compounds in Konoha mostly built with stone, not wood and stucco. The Tagogy Clan were a stone working clan, masters of earth jutsus. They were the ones who carve the first two Hokages' faces, that's how good and respected they were."

As they crossed through the gateway they saw an over grown debris strewn stone courtyard with fallen statues and a crumbling fountain before reaching the main house in front of them. To the left they could see the ruins of another building and to the right a standing building in just as bad condition as the main house with roof tiling and knotched out windows. As well as pealing paint.

"I know it looks rough but the standing builds are very solid and well built. Shall we venture in." The Hokage jestered while holding the entry door open. "Worry not I have a few reliable contractors that owe me some favors that will do the repair work at a very good rate. Especially with genin labor assistance." Sarutobi Winked.

There was a large entry room with a large green circular crest in the tiled floor. "That would be the Tagogy CLan Seal. Its was said they over laid the kanjis for 'Honor, Loyalty, and Strength' on a green field to form thier crest. We'll have all of them switched out with the Uzumaki Swirl Seal as the repairs are made. At least they weren't as bad as the Uchiha who it seamed at times had to have their's on every nook and cranky in sight." The entry way lead into a common room with twin stairways on opposing sides. First floor had an open concept to their left they could see the dinning room and kitchen areas that look to need replacing. Looking beyond the common room was a large formal sitting room with a large stone fireplace and damage sliding walls, that at one time looked to of been used to closed off the room. Through the back sliding wall with its broken frosted windows an overgrown garden of sorts could be seen.

Then the right side of the house a library/study occupied the front portion, with an open dojo to the rear. "We'll have to go through the contents of the library to see if any of the books or scrolls there are of any use."

"Don't worry about that I'll have an Archivist look through the room and save anything they can. They'll return all the originals once the repairs are completed to the structure. Just so you know they'll also probably make copies of any thing we don't already have in the village archives."

"That is most generous of you Hokage, but hopefully they won't do that to any of thing we bring with us."

"Oh no, they'll only be goes through these because this is a dead clan, but they are part of the estate that you are purchasing."

"Thats good to know. While on the subject would the archives have any Uzumaki documents from Ladies Mito or Kushina by chance? If so could we have those returned with these when they are done."

"Anything from Mito or Kushina would be under Senju Clan's claim, so they'll be at their compound. So with Tsunade-hime out of the village it might take a little more time to retrieve."

"Any assistance in this matter would be greatly appreciated along with all you have done for us as is."

"Its the least I can do for you and Naruto-kun."

"See Jiji is the best, that's why I'm going to be Hokage someday myself, believe it."

While Naruto gave his 1000 watt smile the rest had an anime sweat drop moment.

"Yes, if I remember correctly. The upper level has three family suites. The center was the clan head's suite it was a little larger than the adjoining two suites. Each suite should have three separate bedrooms, a common room and two bathrooms with showers. There is a communal bathhouse on the grounds so none of the suites will have more than a shower. I'm going going to assume that all the utilies will need replacing."

They took a quick tour of the upper level suites. Naruto tried calling 'dibs' on the larger suite, but the Tess

"I don't think it'll take more than two or three weeks to get the main house livable and than the rest can be tackled in stages. I would sujest the wall and bath house next, than the other standing house. Followed by repairing any other structures. You could probably put rebuilding the third house off to until later. I dont forsee you needing it unless you wanted to rent it out or use it as guest housing. I'll be assigning a few genin teams to start clearing the gounds near the house and garden areas. So work can be done on repairs."

"This is all so overwhelming Hokage-sama. Thank you again for your aiding us." Tess remarked

"It's the least I can do to assist Naruto and his new family. Work should start tomorrow if the compound meets your satisfaction. The rewards for the bounties you turned in should cover the cost of repairing the two standing houses, the bath house walls and gates with some funds leftover. The village will cover the clearing of the over growth and debris removal."

"That's generous of the village, and once the houses and walls are fixed I'll be able to begin placing security seals and protection barriers up around the place." Tess signed

"If you need any help or guidance with the seals I'll be more than willing to assist or oversee your work. I might not be the seal master the Yodamine was, but I can hold my own."

"Your assistance and guidance would be much appreciated." bowing in thanks.

"Good, good. Now with that settled lets grab some lunch. Then we can take care of your two's assessments." Sarutobi mentioned, "So what do we want too eat?"

"Ramen, ramen, ramen!" Naruto started chanting.

"NO! We had your ramen last night. Now its time for DANGO!" Nekomi retorted.

"Dango it is this time. Besides Naruto its a good thing to have something different every once in a while you can live off ramen all the time." The Hokage said in Naruto's direction. "After we are done eating, we'll drop Naruto off at his apartment building then I'll escort you two to the training grounds where your assessments will take place. Everyone that needs be there should be the time we arrive."

"But Jiji I wanted to watch and see just how awesome my cousins are!"

"NO! Naruto as a safety concern only those involved in the evaluations are permitted. Besides you need to clean your apartment so your cousins can see it afterward. Because they'll be staying in the apartments next to yours. Just until your new home is readied." Sarutobi looked to them with a cheesy grin. 'That'll get him cleaning.'

 **666666666-O-999999999**

Next chapter **: ASSESSMENTS**

A/N: Be ready for some surprises.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cousin of Uzu**

Chapter Five: ASSESSMENT PART ONE

Naruto is not mine, but some of his new companions are. With their arrival who knows how the Fates will weave the storyline...But Tempest and Nekomi are mine!

Past chapters maybe re-edited as new are posted, just cleaning up my mistakes as i go.

 **666666666-O-999999999**

After leaving Naruto off at the entrance to his apartment complex. Tess looked to Sarutobi with sadden eyes, "So Naruto lives here all by himself." Looking to the dilapidated complex.

Gesturing a hand towards the complex, Sarutobi said, "Sadly yes, this is the reason I'm helping you out so much. I've hepled as much as I can within the premiss of not showing favoritism or meddling too much. Sadly I know its not enough, But my hands are tied up running the village. And no one is willing to step in to help him without wanting something in return for themselves. He has never know the love of a parent nor does he make friends easily, which leaves him craving for attention wherever and however he can get it. So he's load and gets in trouble just so others give him some attention."

"That's so sad." Nekomi pouted.

"I promise that we will show him the love and positive attention he deserves. That only family can give him." Tess sincerely promised.

"That is all I can ask. Now if you'll follow me we don't have enough time to just stand around here. If you'll just follow me."

In silence they followed the Hokage for fifteen minutes. When he spoke, "This is training ground nine and these are who you will be evaluated against."

At this three ANBU appeared in the middle of the field, two men and one female. "Let me introduce Stag, Rat, and Sparrow." Respectfully.

"They will be testing your basic combat skills and tactics. We'll give you a few minutes to get ready." after finishing he walked over to a group of the same people that were in the Hokage's office when they were introduced to Naruto, that were standing at a far side of the training grounds.

The grounds were of a basic configuration a clearing with woods on both sides a small pond at the opposite end from the Hokage's group and a few large stones here and there.

"Summon Hyoka, we need our gear and they'll want to evaluate him too." Tess ordered.

With an sigh and pop of her neck, she made three hand seals and slammed her hand down on the ground. Out of a burst of black flames a giant panther appeared with a couple of packs strapped to it's back. Hyoka's shoulder came to the same hieght as Nekomi's. Giving Hyoka's head a scratch behind his ears and under his jaw. "Are you ready for some playtime."

 _'If it means getting these accursed packs off my back, and a chance to sink my claws into flesh._ _It'd more fun than lying around in a cave guard you hidden gear._ ' Hyoka linked back.

"Thats right boy!"

Nekomi attached twin hip pack, black protective arm and shin guards. Tess grabbed guards for herself as well as an armor girdle, then put a long sword on with an over the shoulder strap. As well as a single hip pack.

"Nekomi take care of Stag, I'll deal with Sparrow, and I figured Hyoka would want to have Rat." Tess ordered as Tess took the right, Nekomi the left and Hyoka the center.

"You may begin when ready."

With a nod from Tess, Nekomi charged her right hand with black glowing chakra and brushed it all Hyoka's back. As she did Hyoka doubled in size and his paws were covered in black burning chakra flames and let loose an intimidating roar.

Than gave a pouncing leap towards Rat. Who immediately leaped backwards out of the way, narrowing missing the burning claws of the huge panther with a head bigger than Rat's chest.

Stag moved to draw Nekomi away towards the shadowy edge of the clearing near the flanking woods. At the same time he was discretely making a few handsign weaving together a genjutsu to ensnare Nekomi. "Illusion: Binding Body technec" Nekomi stops when a giant hand jumps out of the ground and holds her in place. To anyone except Nekomi the hand would appear solid and in color, but to her eyes and senses it is a gray shaped mist. All the details are visible that anyone else sees just gray, when everything around it is color. She laughs on the inside as she acts like she was trapped in the genjutsu.

With a hand seal Stag's shadow caught the girl freezing her in her place. "Your overconfidence lead you right into my trap. This doesn't bode well in impressing us." Stag spoke in an annoyed voice.

With a smirk Nekomi said, "If you are wanting to be impressed." She flashed her chakra and melted into the entrapping shadow at her feet. Stag turned to scan the area not knowing how she did that, nor where she went. He barely had time to dodge a handful of kunai. Turning to where the kunai came. He threw his own kunai at the tree he thought she was in and moved towards it, but once he past the treeline he felt a weigh fall on his back knocking him to the ground. Before he knew it he had a kunai pressed to either side of his throat.

"Have I impressed you yet." Nekomi spoke into his ear. He felt the right side kunai disappeared. Next he felt something pressed to the back of his head and he felt his chakra system shutdown. Than his hands tied behind his back. "Come on your out of this exercise."

"This is troublesome beat so easily by a nine-year-old."

"Yeah, well I'm eleven, thank you." Walking Stag out of the woods to drop him off in front of the Hokage's party. Then melted into Stag's shadow to pop out of Hyoka shadow jumping up onto his back.

While Stag was in the woods with Nekomi, Rat was dodging Hyoka's huge burning black claws in a game of cat and mouse. That traversed nearly the whole clearing. Rat appeared to be using earth jutsus to little effect. Seeing as there were two earth wall with a gaping whole through them am one of the giant stones was sporting four deep claw marks at least six inches in depth. From her perch, Nekomi made five hand seals and threw three kunai at Hyoka's shadow. The kunai vanished into the shadow only to reappear flying out of Rat's own shadow striking him unexpectedly in the back. The momentary stunning from getting hit in the back was opening enough for Hyoka to pin Rat on his back and arm stretch out wide. Hyoka had Rat's arms 'stapled' using his paws, claws firmly dug into the ground. Then to finish him off Hyoka laid down on top of Rat's legs. Nekomi hopped off to place a chakra suppression seal on his forehead.

 **666666666-O-999999999**

The moment they were told to start, Sparrow shot towards Tess flinging several kunai as she did so. Tess was able to dodge all of them while performing a few seals then slammed her hand to the ground right as Sparrow got in front of her. "Triangle Barrier Prison" Tess shouted as three thin pink walls appeared to entrap Sparrow.

Only for the trapped sparrow to turn into a puff of smoke. Tess curse herself for it being too easy, let alone obvious a decoy. She barely notices the foot coming towards her head from behind her in time to arch her body away from the kick. Through took the trailing leg's kick to her left exposed ribs, that hurt. She rolled away with the contact.

Springing back up she drew her sword with her right hand. With her ken-sword (Double-edge leaf shaped) she blocked Sparrows shorter tanto in a series of varying attacks. After several exchanges Tess ahd to shift to a two handed hold on her sword to maintain a hold.

"Whats taking so long just binder her and lets be done couz." At this Tess transfered her blade to her left hand. ribs still causing some slight pain. When their blades crossed again Tess forced the clahsing blades up. Shoot her free hand opened palm towards Sparrow's abdomen. As she did twin glowing pink chains of chakra shot out to coiled around Sparrow holding her in place.

Before any more action could take place the Hokage spoke. "That will be quite enough for today. Would you be so kind as to release the proctors. It would be must appreciated." Turning to Stag and Sparrow, "You two take Rat to get medical attention. I would like to have your written evaluation before nightfall. You three are dismissed."

"As for you two, you can go back to Naruto's apartment and wait until your summoned to my office to receive our findings from your performances." The Hokage spoke, then walked away with his party following behind.

"Jeez..They brought us out here for a half hour workout than leave us."

With a flare of flames Hyoka shrunk back to his original size, ' _If that is all I'll return to my nap I was enjoying earlier.'_

"Hey, Hyoka thanks your did great today." Nekomi said as sh hugged his neck.

' _As always I know I am Mistress._ ' With thank he turned and faded from sight.

The girls left the training grounds to wander back to Naruto's apartment complex.

 **666666666-O-999999999**

Next Chapter: **ASSESSMENT PART TWO**

Feed back on how I'm doing is appreciated, or possible corrections, maybe a few ideas. I sorry for the chapters being so short, I'll try and make them longer in the future ones.


	6. Chapter 6

Cousin of Uzu

Chapter Six: **ASSESSMENT PART TWO**

Naruto is not mine, but some of his new companions are. With their arrival who knows how the Fates will weave the story line...But Tempest and Nekomi are mine!

Past chapters maybe re-edited as new are posted, just cleaning up my mistakes as i go.

 **666666666-O-999999999**

A few hours after leaving the training grounds Tess and Nekomi finally return to Naruto's apartment complex. "Are you happy with yourself? We should of been back here more than an hour ago, but NNNOOOO! You had to have your dango." Tess said with an annoyed roll of her eyes.

Stuffing piece in her mouth, "Bmmt uitz zuo huum," mumbled Nekomi.

"Can you please not talk with your mouth full of food. It disgusting!" Tess curled her lip.

Swallowing her mouth full, "I said 'but its so good'." with a bright smile.

"Whatever, eating so much of that will make you fat." Tess snorting back.

"No it won't. Not with my metabolism." Nekomi replied.

"Such big words from such a little girl." Tess said leaning over Nekomi.

"Yeah right at least I don't have to worry about my body catching up to my boobs." taunting only as a preteen girl can.

"Why you, they're not that big." Tess with a slight pout.

"Can you or can you not stand up straight and see your feet?" Nekomi taunted with her eyes seemly closed and right hand raised and index finger pointing up.

"AAAAAAHHH" Tess' face turned as red as her hair.

"YOU CAN"T..." Nekomi started to return when the door to the apartment in front of them opened wide.

"Where have you been? You've been four hours since you left. I've been left here cleaning the whole time." dragging the two into his apartment.

"We took a wrong turn or two. Then someone had to stop at a dango shop we mysteriously ended up walking by." Tess gave Nekomi a snide look.

Wide an innocent face and shoulder shrug, "What can I say I love me some dango."

Looking around Tess asked, "So this is your apartment?"

"Yep all mine. This is my kitchen, through there is the bathroom than my bedroom."

"You spent the whole time cleaning? Or did you just stuffed everything in a closet?"

With a sheepish grin, "Well, maybe a little."

"Ok, Naruto I'll tell you now." Tess bent forward with her hands on her knees. "Your going to have to keep your suite clean and orderly. If you make a mess you need to clean it up."

Naruto's face redden as he tried to look down, but his eyes never made it to the floor. Tess didn't notice this until Nekomi start rolling on the floor laughing like a hyena. Standing straight up again red faced in embarrassment for a second time of the day.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm not a perv." Red faced and waving his hands acting as if it'd wide away the embarrassing moment.

"It's ok, I'm kind of uses to it." Tess still blushing.

Nekomi stood back up wiping always tears from her eyes still giggling a little. "Oh Kami you two are hilarious. I haven't laughed that much in months. I told you they were too big."

"At least I have a need of a bra. You can almost be mistaken fora boy without a shirt on."

"You did not just say that." Looking to a shocked Naruto with an evil grin. "Naruto don't I do have boobs?"

Naruto stood frozen in shock with his jaw wide open and not appearing to be breathing.

"Nekomi stop embarrassing the boy." Giving Naruto a pat on the back to bring him out of his 'male caught between teasing related females stasis'.

It's a full ten minutes before Naruto regains an appearance of normalcy. Naruto comes to them sitting at his table. "Sorry about that Naruto. Your going to have to uses to moments like times like that. Seeing as you will be living with two girls you are related to." Giving Naruto a comforting hand squeeze to the boy.

"Yeah we, girls can be real catty at times." Nekomi gives a cheshire grin.

"Nekomi seriously"

"What?" a confused Naruto.

"We'll explain later, once we're moved into the compound."

"Yeah, it's something we don't go shouting about."

 **666666666-O-999999999**

It was a little after three in the afternoon the next day when a chunin knocked on the door of Naruto's apartment. Nekomi answered the door. "The Hokage has summoned the three of you to his office."

"Well its about time."

"Nekomi, don't be so rude. Sorry chunin-san, are you supposed to escort us or just go there on our own?"

"I'm charged with escorting you there in a timely manner."

"If you give us a few moments we can leave shortly, thank you."

 **666666666-O-999999999**

Fifteen minutes later the they found themselves standing outside the Hokage's office as Iruka walks into the area as well. Iruka couldn't take his eyes off the red head standing in front of the secretary's desk. He walks up to the desk unable to say anything too captivated by the red head. When he suddenly hears Naruto's voice coming from behind a second young girl. "Iruka, Iruka-sensei." Naruto stepped up waving his hands excited. "Iruka-sensei these are my cousins. they just showed up a few days ago."

A slight blush on his skin, Iruka responded, "That's good Naruuuu..." As he processed what his student said. "WHAT YOUR COUSINS?" Iruka shocked with dead-pan look. 'I was checking out Naruto's cousin.' Iruka thought.

"All of you may go on in they're ready for you." the secretary told them.

The Uzumaki trio proceeded leaving a stunned Iruka behind. Naruto stops a few steps into the office. "Iruka-senei aren't you coming."

"Y-yeah I am." Iruka shakes himself and proceeded into the office.

The Hokage was seated at his desk taking a few puff from his pipe and setting it down as Iruka enter the room. "Ok, now that we are all here. We can get started." Pausing for a second to stand up. "Nekomi Uzugado we'll start with you. With what you showed us you are more than ready to be a genin and well on your way to chunin, but with the current genin graduation a little over three months away we feel it would be in your best interest to join said class and be placed with them assuming you pass the kunoichi and written exam portion. You more than passed the practical portions. You'll also be place on a six month probation where you may not leave the village without proper approval and supervision. Do you understand this and you'll be starting the academy on Monday. Iruka here," gesturing to said person, "will help you in making sure you have all the necessary necessities."

Turning his attention to Iruka, "You'll make the arrangement for as soon as possible."

"I'm available to do so right after this meeting if it's ok with Uzugado-chan."

"That'd be ok with me."

Turning to Tess, "Tempest Uzumaki, you'll be placed on an existing genin team that is minus an injured team member. After completing a three week accelerated kunoichi coarse. Your instructor will be Yuugo Uzuki, she will get with you in a day or two she just finished with a strenous assignment. You'll also be place on a like probation as your cousin. Since you are the eldest of the three of you by number of years. You'll be appointed as temporary Head of the Uzumaki Clan until Naruto is sixteen or both him and Nekomi are advanced to a rank of chunin to make official or change. In the meantime you'll receive instruction in the responsibilities and duties of being a clan head. Hiashi Hyuuga has volunteered to assist you in this. You'll as well be contacted be the Hyuuga Clan for details."

"Are there any questions that you may have form at the moment."

"Not at this time. But I do have a few request to make as acting Clan Head."

"Clan Head for only a few minutes and already making request... I'm only kidding. what are your Request?"

"I have three, all of which involve Naruto-kun. The first two are for copies of his academy transcripts and medical recorders."

"Iruka here will have a copy of the transcripts to you by the end of the week and i'll have the medical to you within a weeks time. Speaking of medical record, you'll both need a medical workup. My secretary will assist in making you appointments"

"Thank you Hokage-sama. My last request is view, Naruto's mother, my cousin's Last Will and Testament."

"That sadly will have to wait until after your probation is over and you, Tempest have advanced to rank of chunin first."

"If that is your ruling. Then thank you for your assistance."

"I would like to thank all parties for coming and I will be checking in on your progress periodically."

 **666666666-O-999999999**

Next Chapter: **PREPPING FOR CLASS**

A/N: No pairing made yet, but plenty of teases are. Before anyone asks about all the dango references Anko is on an assignment. I'm not yet ready for her to make an appearance.


	7. Chapter 7

**Cousin of Uzu**

Chapter Seven: **ASSESSMENT PART TWO**

Naruto is not mine, but some of his new companions are. With their arrival who knows how the Fates will weave the story line...But Tempest and Nekomi are mine!

Past chapters maybe re-edited as new are posted, just cleaning up my mistakes as i go.

Sorry for the delay posting a new chapter got distracted by so good stories new and old, as well as the holiday.

 **666666666-O-999999999**

As they heard the double doors of the Hokage's office close behind them, his secretary was standing behind her desk, "The Hokage's personal physician will be expecting you two ladies for your med check in an hour." She said in a matter of fact tone of someone that sits at a desk all day. She hand them a slip of paper to give the hospital when they check-in there.

"Well thank you. so uhm where is the hospital?"

"The hospital is..."

"Excuse..Me... I can escort yooouu." A blushing Iruka said nervously barely able to control the pitch of his voice.

"That would be great." Nekomi took hold of his arm, "No ones really told us where much of anything is around here." She starts to drag Iruka away from the secretary's desk. "You know she is only fourteen, right?"

"FOURTEEN!" Iruka went even redder than before. "But how I thought she would of been older then that with a body like that."

"Nope she's a early bloomer, unlike me." Nekomi replied with a downcast head as she finished. "But her birthday is at the end of next month. Why am I telling an old fart like you that."

"OLD FART? I'm only NINETEEN!"

"Really you look way older then that to me"

"Hey wait up and what are you two talking about? It better not be about me."

"We were just talking about this old geezer find yomumb..." Iruka's hand muffle the last bit as it covered her mouth.

"I am not an old geezer, I told you I'm only nineteen."

"Iruka-senei your only nineteen? I thought you were at least thirty-five or something older." Naruto chirps in causing Iruka to do an anime depressed crying moment muttering about he isn't close to being thirty.

 **666666666-O-999999999**

They arrived at the hospital for their appointment. "While your at your appointment allow me to procure Nekomi's supplies for starting at the academy next week. As a sensei there I know the required material and where to purchase it for the best quality at the lowest rates." Iruka rambled with a slight blush on his face.

"That would be much appreciated, thank you, Unimo-san." Tess Bowed

Blush darkening a little more, "Iruka-san.. would be ok with me. We'll see each other quite often."

Tess, Nekomi and Naruto were confused, "Excuse me what does that mean?"

Now a blushing confused Iruka Stumbled over his last words,"Well um...ah...um...what I..um...meant ...was...um I'm Naruto's sensei." Grabbing Naruto by the shoulders. "Being that. I'll see you. In regards to him." Now patting one of Naruto's shoulders in an exaggerated fashion. With a smile that would possibly creep Maito Guy.

"Iruka-sensei that hurts and why are you acting so strange." Naruto grimaced.

Grabbing Naruto's arm. "I'll just take Naruto with me, while you two have your medical checks."

"Ok, we don't know how long this will take. Are you sure?" Tess replied.

"Yeah, yeah we'll just meet you back up at Ichiruka's when your done." Iruka waved as he pulled Naruto along.

"What ramen again." Nekomi said in a depressed tone.

"Whats wrong with ramen?" Naruto shot back.

"Its ok, but dango is better." with an angelic tone and face.

Iruka had a momentary mental shiver run up his spine. _'I pray to Kami that Anko doesn't hear these two arguing anytime soon.'_ "How about I just pick you up some before we get there."

Nekomi perked up at that, "Ok, I'll take two samplers."

"You want two dozen?" Iurka inquired.

"NO, you are not just stuffing your face with dango." Tess snapped.

Iruka ever the pacifist, "It's ok... We'll be off see you... Later."

 **666666666-O-999999999**

"Iruka-sensei why were you acting so funny around my new cousins?" Naruto asked as they walked to the market district.

A slight blush crept on Iruka's face. "Well... um... you've noticed how your older cousin looks."

Naruto turn beet red in both embarrassment and anger. "You're perving my cousin? Iruka-sensei?"

Waving his hands in denial, "No, No, nothing like that."

"Good, because there are way too many pervs out there. I'd hate to have to worry about you being you too."

Anime sweating "Lets just get Nekomi her supplies and go to Ichiruka's."

It took a few moments to arrive at the shop that Iruka searched for. He had taken a few steps in before noticing that Naruto had not entered with him, but sat down on the bench outside for some reason. With his curiosity peeked Iruca walked back out and sat next to Naruto. "What are you doing sitting out here, when we need to get Nekomi her academy supplies?"

Pulling his legs up so his knees were in front of his face and then rested his arms across them in a way hiding his face from view. "It'd be easier and less hassle if I stayed out here while your in there. No one in this part of the market district like." His voice weakening and developing a slight tremble as he spoke. "For some reason everyone hates me more around here than elsewhere...and I don't know why." the last was but a whisper.

Iruka was shaken to his core by what he was seeing before him. Never before had he seen Naruto like this... No he had never really bothered to really looked at Naruto before. It took actually seeing him happy with his new found relative to see that all the smiling before was a mask to hide all his hurt and pain from his life of loneliness and despair. The same he felt after his parents death during the Kyuubi's attack. He felt as if something in him was changing towards Naruto. "Naruto, I know somewhat how you feel. Both of my parents died defending the village ten years ago during the Kyuubi's attack. The loneliness and despair no one knows what its like until they experience what its like to have no one there for you. But you don't have to feel that anymore. You have Tempest and Nekomi now."

"But what if they leave when they hear what the villagers say about me or how they look at me. I don't know if I... could... bare it if they... saw me as they villagers do."

Iruka didn't need to see Naruto's face to know the tears were there. Because he knew this pain. The feel of acceptance with the fear of possibly losing it. He felt a new resolve build in him and a need to talk to the Hokage latter. "Naruto," Iruka spoke as he looked to the faces of the Third and Fourth Hokages, the only two visible from where they sat. "If that is how you feel then there is only one thing you can do." Iruka paused to get Naruto's attention as he felt Naruto shift to look at him them to where he looked. "The only thing you can do is get stronger so they look at you for you and only you. Not the negative that others say. Don't let the negative hold you back but propel you forward to prove others wrong." Stopping to look to Naruto, "I remember when I was at the academy, shortly after he became Hokage the Fourth came and spoke to us. I don't remember everything he said that day, but what i do came back to me during my darkest days after my parents' deaths when I was at my loneliest. 'no matter how strong we are alone. It compares not to how strong we can be when we work together and for each other.' It was with those words that I realized I wasn't really alone. That there were others who strength would be my strength as mine would be theirs and together we could hold back the despair."

Naruto looked at Iruka confused. So Iruka turned and held out his hand, "Let my strength be yours until your strength be mine. Let me help you get stronger so others see your strength as theirs' and theirs' your's. I will help take away the despair as will your cousins. You don't need to be alone anymore."

Naruto looked at Iruka's hand for a moment. then leaped passed it to hug Iruka and bury his face for the tears that fell. After a moment or two Iruka ended the hug once Naruto had calmed and wiped his tears. "If you want I'll be willing to help tutor you so you can improve your academy grades and chances of graduating to genin, but don't expect it to be enough to pass with the upcoming exam, but the next one for sure. Now lets complete what we came here for... together, ok?"

"OK"

 **666666666-O-999999999**

"Uzumaki, Tempest and Uzugado, Nekomi, this way please." The office nurse called. As they followed, "It says here that you'll be examined together in room three, here." Leading them into a larger room than others. "Uzumaki..." she had a puzzled look, "There is an Uzumaki here in the village poor boy... I just hope its no relation to you."

"And what if he is?" Nekomi snapped.

"I mean no offense its not my place to say, but its sad how things are for him. I as well as a few others tried to take him in, but wasn't allowed to."

"What do you mean?" Tess inquired.

"I knew his mother, back before and during the Third Shinobi Wars. It not my place to speak, but I'll tel you this. There are some on the Council who want nothing good to happen or come of the boy. I can't tell you who not to trust, but watch your back, especially with the Council Advisers. I got to go the doctor will be in a few."

 **666666666-O-999999999**

Next Chapter **: AT THE ACADEMY**

After the next chapter is a short jump to the move to the compound


	8. Chapter 8

**Cousin of Uzu**

Chapter Eight: AT THE ACADEMY

Naruto is not mine, but some of his new companions are. With their arrival who knows how the Fates will weave the story line...But Tempest and Nekomi are mine!

Past chapters maybe re-edited as new chapters are posted, just cleaning up my mistakes as i go.

A/N: Broke ten thousand word for the story with the previous chapter and noticed a spike in views within hours of posting. I'd like to give my thanks to those who read this and those that follow. I'll try and comment when I go back and revise or modify previous chapters (mostly likely adding more details or cleaning dialog. It gets confusing whose speaking and how they should speak sometimes. I have a Bio Sheet I made as a reference for myself (I'd post it, but it have possible character spoilers :p )

This is the longest chapter by far yet. Enjoy!

 **666666666-O-999999999**

The next morning Naruto woke to a clatter in his kitchen. Not knowing what was going on he rushed out to see Tess making breakfast. "Your up finally we got a lot to do today."

"What time is it?" Naruto asked groggily.

"Oh its six-thirty."

"WHAT. ITS.. SATURDAY."

"Yay, that's why I let you sleep-in a bit and went to the market to grab a few things for breakfast."

"Sleep-in you call six-thirty sleeping in?"

"Yeah I was going to get you up at six."

"Six? What for?"

"to get the day started off. What time do you normally get up?"

"Weekdays seven and weekends ten or noonish."

"Well you're going to start getting up at six from now for light morning workouts to get the day going on the right foot. NOW GET CHANGED food is nearly ready."

Tess had just finished setting out three places when Naruto walked back out in his orange jumpsuit. "OK, is that the only set of clothes you own?"

"No I have six more sets of this. They were all I could afford in bulk and I like the color."

"Well that may be, but once were finished were going to see if we have anything in our storage scrolls that might fit you that more appropriate for an Uzumaki. Nothing against your current clothes, but the scream 'KILL ME ON SIGHT'. I'll let you keep one set, ok?"

"OK, if i can keep at least something orange."

"We'll see what we have. If we don't have anything that works we'll get you new better quality clothes and find something of a darker shade of orange, ok?"

"I guess that I'm not going to win this."

"No, for three reasons. One, I'm Clan Head for the foreseeable future. Two, I'm paying, and three, this one is a big one I'm the woman here you got that." she finished as she leaned towards him to give him a stern eye.

Its at this point that Nekomi wakes into the room. "Ok, what's going now and why are you giving him your 'my way or it's going to get painful' stare?"

"I just told him that since he is part of the Uzumaki clan he's going have to dress the part and that means no more 'Kill-Me-Orange' jumpsuits.." Looking at Naruto to reassure him, "Now Having said that. It's more of a guideline not uniform."

Naruto let out a held breathe. "I was afraid you'd have me dressing like a few of the other clans do where the all look alike."

"Well just so you know as we help change your attire we'll also be telling you of your heritage and we'll be taking it in stages. First part is that The Uzumaki once had our own village, Uzushiogakure in the land of whirlpools, But it was attacked and destroy at the onset of the Second Shinobi Wars. It took the combine forces of Iwa, Kiri, Kumo and their allies to defeat us with a surprise attack. Just so you know they might of won the battle and shattered our clan, but we didn't go quietly without a fight though out number more than ten to one. Their victory cost them more than half their combine troops."

"How could that of happened. How could we of defeated half their forces like that."

"Not defeated, killed. And the answers are simple Uzu was home to the strongest and most concentrated clan of fuinjutsu masters. Do you know what fuinjutsu is?"

"Not really, can you show me?"

"Yes I can this here is an easy ordinary form of fuinjutsu." Holding out a storage scroll

With a confused expression on his face, "But that's just a storage scroll, there's nothing special about those."

"Ah, but your wrong. If not for fuinjutsu storage scrolls, explosive tags, security seals, and many more wouldn't exist." Showing Naruto the sroll again. "Do you know how much this scroll in my hand contains." Pausing to look at a dumbfounded Naruto, "Well let me show you."

Opening the scroll up on the floor. She placed her hands on the seal and pulsed her chakra into it. Then a large puff of smoke and there was a pile of twenty or so large packs on top of the scroll. "You see what a simple form of fuinjutsu can do, just think of what the more advanced and complicated can do. That's why our clan was so dangerous to the other villages, because during the First Shinobi War our village fought alongside Konoha. The First Hokage's wife was our Great Aunt Miko Uzumaki, just add another great in your case. Mito-sama was the younger sister of Ashina Uzumaki who was Clan and village of Uzu leader at the time of Konoha's founding his son was our grandfather and last village head when the attack came. your mother was already in Konoha and my father was barely out of diapers."

"That we a brief explanation of our clan. Hopefully it give you enough reason to keep quiet what we discuss about our clan and its teaching. Ok?"

"But if I have to keep it a secret then how am I going to show how cool and bad-ass our clan is."

"Being part of a clan isn't all about flashy Jutsus and techniques that you have to show off all the time to everybody. The less that see it the more effective it is and less likely to be copied or stolen. Shinobis aren't street performers."

"I think I understand a bit of what your saying."

"Good. We'll start showing you more after we see where your abilities stand and once we move into the privacy our our new compound." Tess stated as she ruffled Naruto's hair. "in the meantime lets see if there is anything here we can use to start redoing your wardrobe, if not we'll need to do a bit of shopping.

 **666666666-O-999999999**

A few days later, Monday morning our family trio is leaving their apartment to head toward the academy and Hokage's tower. The two younger to class and the older to the Hokage's office to meet her temporary genin team.

"Ok you two behave yourselves and I mean you especially Nekomi we're new here and I don't know how Tolerant they will be towards you."

"Don't you mean towards us."

"No, I mean you."

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever anyone could of made that mistake."

"I'm not going to stand here and argue with you here comes Iruka, he'll guide you fro here."

"Morning Iruka-sensei." They chimed together.

"Why do I suddenly feel like a moving target or joke."

"You said it not us." Nekomi retorted.

"Hi Tess-san on your way to meet your team."

"Yeah I have to admit it feels strange to."

"Well good luck on making a good impression."

"Thanks, bye you three."

"OK, Naruto you know where to go while i show Nekomi to her class and introduce her to her new sensei."

 **666666666-O-999999999**

"Daikoku Funeno-Sensei, This is your new student Nekomi Uzugado. Nekomi-san this is Daikoku-sensei." She bowed as Iruka-sensei introduced them.

"Its a pleasure to meet you Funeno-sensei"

"As it is you, Nekomi-san, I'll step into the classroom and get them readied then you come in tell them your name and something about you than find a seat. We'll go over a review of material for the first half of the day then after mind day we'll be outside working on taijutsu today." Daikoku stepped into the class and Iruka left to go to his, having seen her off.

As Daikoku stepped into his class the preteen chatter that had filled the room fell quiet. "Ok, class to day before we start I'd like you to join me in welcoming a new classmate, who is new to the Village. Nekomi-san step in."

When Nekomi stepped in the quiet whispers start about her clothes, 'hair accessory', general appearance and such. Coming to stand center front of the room. "YO, I'm Nekomi Uzugado, I'm new to Konoha along with my older cousin, but we have a cousin that was born here we recently met. Thank you." She bowed and had a chose of a seat at a bench desk with a bluish eyed blond boy and a puggy, barnet haired boy or a dark haired what she assumed was a girl in a trench coat and dark shade. she chose the empty set to the left of the 'girl' in the back.

"Hi I'm Nekomi is this seat taken?"

"Shina Aburame, no" The girl answered in a flat toned voice.

 **666666666-O-999999999**

"What are you doing here Naruto, I thought they booted you out for having the worst grades in the Academy." Nearly shouted Kiba.

"I do not and the reason I was gone was that I was so I could meet and get to know my two new awesome cousins that just joined the Village and they told me of our clan and all"

"Loser your an orphan with no clan and none would want you."

"YAY, like Sasuke-kun said your just full of lies."

"Sasuke-kun is right as always, so you have to be lying."

"Yeah, what clan would want a loser like you anyways."

"I SO DO BELONG TO A CLAN." Naruto's eye start to water in frustration and the air stirs slightly for some reason. He was about to turn and run out of the room when the door opened and Iruka-sensei walked in.

"What seems to be going on?"

"The loser was telling us of how he didn't get washed out and lying to us how he's now has a clan and family."

"Well he didn't 'wash out' from the Academy and he did meet some family and belongs to a once prominent clan. I should know I just took his older cousin to meet her sensei just now."

"Once prominent clan. They must of all been weak and died off of stupidity like the Dobe there will."

"Yeah! Like Sasuke-kun said. He so awesome!" The harpy club kooed... (I mean Sasuke fanclub).

"Sasuke that was uncalled for and just so you all know that wasn't the reason for the fall of the Uzumaki Clan. Since you all are acting this way I guess we need to have a history discussion." More than half the class moaned in imagined pain at the thought. "Right, now who can tell me, who were the founders of Konoha and of the first clans?"

"That's easy Sensei. They were the First Hokage Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha. Their respected clans were joined by the Aburame, Hyuugi, Inuzuke, and Akimichi and their allies/vassals Nara and Yamanaka Calns. Then others clans joined them to form the first hidden ninja village and end the Clans Wars Era."

"That was right Sakura," Iruka replied.

Sakura beamed with praise, 'EAT THAT INO-PIG SASUKE-KUN WILL BE MINE' Inner Sakura screamed.

"but you are missing some information."

"What that can't be that's as it was in our history scrolls."

"Well that may be how it may be, but there was one clan left out. Most likely by a technically. You see they did not join Konoha, but were our first ally."

'WHAT!?' was thought collectively across the class.

"This part the Hokage asked me to share with you, if it seemed you lack knowledge of, but first who can name the First Hokage's wife's name."

"That's simple Mito Senju." Ino blurted out and stuck her tongue out at Sakura.

"That would be wrong Ino. Her name was Mito Uzumaki, sister of Ashina Uzumaki leader of the Uzumaki clan. "

Ino was shocked at having been told she was wrong and Sakura sticking her tongue out at her in return.

"So why haven't we heard all this before." Ino asked still hurting from being told she was wrong.

"Well there are probably a few reason."

"Yeah, they probably betrayed us that's why." Kiba growled

"NO!" Iruka returned as stern as he could without yelling. More calmly he continued "Ninja from Uzushiogakure fought valiantly along side those of Konoha eventually come out on the winning side of the First Shinobi War to , but sadly were wiped out at the onset of the Second Shinobi Wars."

With a cold and dejected tone, "Like I said they were weak." Sasuke said.

"I said nothing of the sort."

"But sensei you said they were wiped out how could they not be weak for that to happen." Sakura interjected.

"Well your missing a bit more info. Because the reason they were wiped out wasn't from lack of strength, but because of overwhelming odds."

"How so?" Shikamaru asked with his head still laying on his desk.

"They were attacked by the combined forces of Iwa, Kiri, and Kumo in one massive assault. The battle was over by the time word had reach Konoha. Once our forces arrived all that was left was of Uzu was death and destruction the known survivors we knew of were the ones who told us of the attack."

"But you still didn't disprove that they were weak." Sasuke Sneered.

"For your information it is said that over half of the invading forces that left to attack Uzu never returned. It is in remembrance of their noble sacrifice that we adopted Uzumaki Clan Seal to our flack jackets. The Uzumaki Seal was a Swirl on a blue field. We placed it on a red field for the blood they had shed with and for Konoha. Because they were attack because of the Village's strength and allying loyally with Konoha to their bloody end." Iruka finished looking to Naruto who hadn't said a word or really moved during the whole discussion.

The classroom was filled with silence. More then a few eyes watered a little, save Hinata Hyuugi were had tears streaking from her eyes at the nobility of Naruto-kun's lost clan.

 **666666666-O-999999999**

Tess approached the Hokage's secretary's desk, "He'll be with you in a moment He's just finishing up with his earlier appointment now."

"Thank you, no problem. How are things going with the squirt."

"Fine, he's adjusting... Can I ask you a few questions in regards to him."

"Maybe some other here and now is not a good time nor place." She tugged ear with her thumb and middle finger of her left-hand while its index pointed to the wall behind her. "My name is Myoka Saido by the way."

"Tempest Uzumaki, prefer Tess"

"Hopefully we'll see each out and about the village and can talk better."

At that the office door opens "..I still say your making a mistake not having me train the weapon."

"And that statement there just proves my point." The Hokage Sternly reply.

"I see there is no reasoning with you on this is there." With that Danzo thunders down the hall.

After a moment or two once Danzo is gone, "He's ready for you now."

"Thanks again Myoka."

"No, problem."

Tess closes the door as she walks in and sees the Hokage standing at the window with his back to her. "Sorry you had to hear that. 'Council Advisor' Shimura was once again telling me he disagrees with some of my decisions about the village and its 'resources'."

"Why do you put up with him..." She covers her mouth in embarrassment over blurting that out.

"Don't be embarrassed about that, just be mindful of whose around when you do. Not that I can remember that many Uzumakis who dd all the time. Their tempers usually kept people from correcting them too much. Tess was blushing at that. "Now as to why I put up with him, well he and the other Council Advisors, and I were genin together we have a lot of accumulative history. I'll leave it at that."

"All that a side lets get to why your here. You'll be placed on a team that is recovering from participating in the Chunin Exam that were held in Kiri. One of them is still in the hospital and will be a 'guest there for the next few months recovering for his injuries and rehabilitation. They should be here shortly. Any questions in the meantime."

"I have some, but I'll stick with those relevant to the moment. What is the make-up of my team to be?"

"Its a hodge podge from other teams of those that haven't advance to chunin yet. That not to say anything against them, but for the most part their not combat specialist. Their Jonin-senei is an Akimichi the teams lone real combatant. The one in the hospital is a Yamanaka, the information retrievalist and twin brother and sister Sonuki are infiltrators. They're did do bad in the exam, they just lacked the power to push through to the finals. I think that a few division heads have an eye on they so they probably get picked up before or after the next exam."

"So I as an Uzumaki will take up the lacking power part."

"Not necessarily, that'd only be if they need to go to the exams. They just need more missions and experience under their belts. Toji Akimichi the teams Jonin-sensei is an intermediate seal practitioner, so he can work with you on fuinjutsu. He's one of the best in his clan in their uses. later on I might have your squad work ward the barrier division, but that getting ahead of ourselves." As the intercom buzzed, "Send them in, please."

The door opened to allow two identical looking lean dark haired teens to enter followed by a much taller and broad man with shoulder length dark brown hair and facial tattoos of starburst design, who closed the door. They all approached the desk and bow together, "Hokage-sama"

"Toji Akimichi with Kiru and Hiru Sonuki reporting." Toji said in a deep rich voice.

"Yes thank you for coming. This here," the Hokage gestured to Tess, "is Tempest Uzumzki."

 **666666666-O-999999999**

"Pack up your stuff and lets head to the sparing rings class." Diakoku told his class.

"Why waste our time none of these failures are a challenge to me." Spoke some kid with white pupiless eyes and zero personality or tact.

"I guess I know whose ass I need to kick first in this class is. Seriously." Nekomi spoke as she stood and cracked her neck rolled her shoulders. not noticing the room falling eerily silent as everyone filed out. As they approached four earthen rings she saw another two instructors Iruka-sensei and another grey hair one with what appeared to be a class worth for each. Then spotted Naruto with Iruka's group. It seemed Iruka had the boys for the two classes of younger students and the grey haired 'emo' the girls gathered around one of the four rings each. Leaving a ring for the older boys and one for the girls.

"Like always girls with Misuki-sensei and the boys with me." Nekomi moves to stand with the other girls around the open ring by Misuki-sensei. Seeing that most of the girls were mostly just standing around or 'slap fighting'. "Hey, you new girl, what's your name you get in the ring with Kimiko Inuzuka. Taijutsu only."

"It's Nekomi Uzugado." she informed as she walked into the ring and took a ready stance. Then the other did as well.

"I'm going to knock that stupid hair piece of yours off your head." Kimiko sneered.

"Not likely going to happen." Nekomi replied with a with her eyes gleamed with vertical slits for barely a second.

"Ready... Fight."

Within a blink of an Nekomi was moved closing the gap between them. Her open palm struck Kimiko in the larynx. Kimiko instinctually brought her hands to her throat and curled forward with a gasp. Nekomi in that time spun and brought the back of her heel down on the base of Kimiko head render her unconscious before she could hit the ground. "No one touches or threatens to touch the ears." Nekomi purred then walked off to were the boys were sparring.

"Where you going?" Mizuki asked as he he performed basic first-aid on Kimiko before attempting to revive her.

In the background she heard Naruto voice, "That's my cousin."

"Yeah right"

"I have an ass i promised to kick and you lot look to not stand a chance. Unless you want to end up like her." Nekomi said over her shoulder as she walked to the ring Neji was at finishing his second bout in record time. "Hey you girly-boy with the white-eyes. I got promise to keep in kicking your ass and I intent to keep it."

"Why bother you are destined to lose, as I am destined to win with my superior skills."

"Oh, You have no idea how sweet its going to be to shove those words down your throat."

"I take that back she sounds just like you."

Nekomi and Neji took their places opposite each other, "One last chance to back out." Neji coldly condescended.

Nekomi Launched as she did in her last match only to have her wrist snagged a hairs breathe from Neji's throat. "This is going to be funner than I thought it would be!" Lightning quick her other hand latched onto the arm of the hand holding her wrist and with a shift of her body. She lifted Neji throwing him over her head and across the ring. With her momentum carrying her into a cartwheeling motion. Just as her hand was about to deal a punishing blow to his head Neji moved away from it. Leaving her to strike the ground forming an indentation where she hit.

Seeing her off balance Neji moved to strike her in her exposed rib cage. Only to have shift and have her roll up the top of his arm and sum how grab him around his neck.

While she was rolling over him Nekomi was able to get her genjutsu hidden tail to some how wrap around Neji's neck. Using her momentum she pulled Neji with and slammed hi to the ground stunning him long enough to pin his arms at his sides as she straddled his chest. He came to pinned in this position with right hand posed to strike his exposed jugular, "What was that you said about winning 'Destiny's whipping boy'?" Nekomi Purred getting up off of Neji to walk off.

"Ok that enough for today. DISMISSED!" Diakoku-sensei barked.

 **66666666-O-999999999**

Next Chapter **: MOVING DAY**

A/N: Poll is open until 12/12/15 11:59 pm central time zone.


End file.
